


Truffled

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: A Lesson in Sharing [7]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Restive Nature. Sequel to A Long Day's Journey. Sometimes there can be too much of a good thing. Or at least Max seems to think so. (Pairing M/A.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at[Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar)._
> 
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: Max/ Alec  
> Genre: PWP  
> Type: Sequel to A Long Day's Journey  
> Timeline: General late Season 2
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. The characters and all recognizable settings belong to the creators, Cameron/ Eglee. So don't sue!
> 
> Summary: Sequel to ALDJ. Sometimes too much chocolate can be a bad thing. Or at least Max seems to think so.
> 
> A/N: Oh all right. I lied! I just couldn't resist another turn on the merry-go-round! Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Truffles

__

2 cups semisweet chocolate chips

2 cups milk chocolate chips

2/3 cup whipping cream

1 teaspoon vanilla

_  
  
_

Coatings:

7 tablespoons sifted cocoa

7 tablespoons plain coconut

7 tablespoons fine coconut, toasted

_  
  
_

Combine both chocolate chips, heavy whipping cream and vanilla in a large heavy saucepan. Heat and stir on medium-low until smooth. Remove from heat. Cool until room temperature. Chill until firm. Makes 2 pounds. Shape into balls using 1 teaspoon each. Roll each ball in desired coating. Makes about 72 truffles.

_  
  
_

Alec bit his lip thoughtfully as he quickly skimmed over the recipe he'd found in a tattered old cookbook. After all their talking about a chocolate party a few weeks ago, Alec hadn't been able to get the idea out of his head. Hence the research on the subject. But today, the final step had fallen into place. Whilst out and about on various... errands, he'd had the opportunity to get a hold of the necessary whipping cream. He'd brought it directly home and now, as the book was placed gently on his kitchen counter, Alec wondered if he could actually pull this off. 

  
  


He eyed the ingredients he'd collected. All of them lined up in a row against the stark emptiness of the counter. It was a rare day when he actually used the kitchen for its intended purpose. But the allure of the chocolate was too much for him to resist. And with visions of Max sinking her teeth into a sinful ball of chocolate, he began his search for a saucepan.

  
  


***** 

  
  


Alec glanced at his wristwatch, noting that it was getting close to seven already. He'd been at this candy making process for a little while now. For while he was endowed with transgenic speed, the appliances in his home weren't. So he'd had to cool his heels so to speak, while the chocolate reached the premium temperature for squishiness. While that had occurred, Alec had taken the time to straighten up his apartment. It had rankled a little when he realized exactly what he seemed to be like, but he'd shaken the thought off. He certainly wasn't domesticated. Not by a long shot. But the thought did occur to him that the more comfortable Max was in his home, the more she'd want to be there. 

  
  


And it wasn't like she hadn't done the same thing in her apartment. After the whole cure fiasco and admitting what they truly wanted, each other of course, their relationship had blossomed. Well, more like exploded. Somehow flowers and high romance didn't fit their style. Alec mused on that for a moment, thinking as well of all the little things Max had done for him. Such as lying in a few bottles of his favorite Scotch, picking up his brand of shampoo. She'd even gone through the classifieds and circled a few good deals on a used ride and left it where he could look at it at his leisure. 

  
  


Things were going well, even if they had so quickly fallen into a routine that Alec could scarcely believe they'd been together for a little over a month, and not even officially at that. Which was why he was expecting her soon. He detoured through the kitchen on his way to the bedroom, finally snagging one of the completed Truffles as he moved to change his shirt. He popped the treat in his mouth, slowly letting it melt. It hadn't taken long for him to pick up Max's philosophy about "real chocolate".

  
  


He heard her come in just as he finished smoothing the clean T-shirt into place. A grin threatened to overtake his whole face when he heard her call out for him. "I'm in here babe," he called back even as he was moving out of the room. But instead of the usual smile she had for him, so much different from the frown she usually wore; there was a look of puzzlement about her. "What's up?"

  
  


"Why does it smell like motor oil in here?" she demanded swiftly, inhaling deeply again, her head swinging about as if trying to pinpoint the source of said smell. But then she turned excitedly to him, her eyes shining. "You didn't get a motorcycle, did you?" 

  
  


Alec laughed and shook his head. "Uh uh. Not yet." He averted his eyes, amused by the sudden disappointment she had. He knew exactly what her plan was. Hook him up with a sweet ride so they could race each other on the nights she was too wired to stay in the apartment. Not that either minded riding double on her Ninja. 

  
  


"Oh," she said softly, but then perked up. "So what have you been up to all day?" she asked somewhat cheekily. Alec watched her carefully, even though he'd spent so much time in the past learning her moods. He'd blown her off today, on their day off of the Jam Pony grind and though he'd promised a surprise, he knew there was the possibility that she'd be upset over it. 

  
  


"Don't I even get a hello kiss?" he pouted at her. She tried to frown at him, she really did. But Alec knew now that she was a sucker for his little boy lost face. 

  
  


"Oh all right," she finally huffed and stomped her way over to him. Alec wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her snugly against him as she tilted her face up towards him. He let his lips descend upon hers, taking in their warmth as they slowly parted beneath his. Alec waited a moment before darting his tongue in to lave over hers and was pleased with the soft moan as she tasted the chocolate residue. She pulled back slowly, her eyelashes fluttering up as she studied him, a small smile playing about her lips. 

  
  


"What?" he asked teasingly at the knowing look on her face. 

  
  


"You've been into the chocolate again, haven't you?" she teased, rubbing her hip against his. Alec felt the familiar tightening in his groin and nodded once. It wasn't like it was a secret. 

  
  


"I was thinking of you and I couldn't resist," he quipped. He tugged at her belt loop, pulling her towards the kitchen. "Come see what you think." Max chuckled at his overt enthusiasm and took in the sight of his kitchen. There was a saucepan in the sink, full of brownish, dingy water. There was some sort of brown powder spilled over the countertop and there, proudly in the center of everything, his masterpiece. 

  
  


"Ah honey," she sighed sweetly. "You cooked for me." Alec grinned at her lighthearted tone and leaned over to pick up one of the treats, this one covered in coconut. 

  
  


"Yeah," he scoffed. "I slaved over that hot stove all day!" Max shot him an exasperated look as he offered the candy to her, but then shook her head, her lips slightly pursed. 

  
  


"Thanks, but I'm not hungry right now," she said quickly as she noticed his quirked eyebrow. 

  
  


"Okay," he grunted and threw the treat in his mouth. 

  
  


"So why'd you make so many?" she asked. Alec shrugged. 

  
  


"It's what the recipe said," he offered. Max nodded. 

  
  


"You should probably put them away, if they're set," she told him, turning away from the spread of chocolate over the counter. Alec nodded, already searching through his cupboards. She muttered something else he didn't quite catch. He snagged a canister and carefully navigated his way back out of the back of the lower cabinet. He was especially wary of banging the back of his head. He'd done that once, prior and the resultant high-pitched shriek of pain he'd emitted wasn't impressive material when your girlfriend was around. 

  
  


Alec stood, seeing that Max had moved around to seat herself at the table, watching him idly. He opened the plastic canister and began to put in a layer of confections on the bottom before tucking in some parchment paper he'd procured to keep said layers separate. It didn't take him long. "Are you sure I can't tempt you?" he asked, holding up the last of the cocoa covered treats. He'd counted them silently and had already realized that she hadn't snuck any despite her refusal, which was odd. But she shook her head again.

  
  


"Really not hungry," she grunted again, slightly peeved. 

  
  


"You sure?" Alec narrowed his eyes. Ever since their little game had started in the women's bathroom at Crash, she'd only refused chocolate once. And it was in the understanding that she was refusing what it represented to them. The little dealio that they had made. Since then it had become more of a hint, not that they needed them. Sure, they didn't have chocolate every time they had sex. But every time some chocolate dropped in their laps...

  
  


"Really sure Alec," Max sighed. Alec eyed her for a moment longer, wondering idly why she was shifting minutely in her chair. Nervous motion or unease, he wasn't sure. Either she had something to tell him that he wouldn't like, or she was upset about something that happened recently. 

  
  


He chewed momentarily on his lower lip as he contemplated things. Nothing had happened recently that he was aware of that would send Max into this nervous state. Or maybe someone had said something. But they'd been sharing a lot of things recently. Alec had a hard time believing that Max would keep secrets from him. At least these days. But as he automatically popped the truffle in his mouth and licked the tiny bit of cocoa coating from his fingers, he had his reassurance. And felt the breath from his lungs leave in a whoosh as her eyes darkened appreciatively. Blood rushed through his veins, pounding in his ears as relief swept through him. Whatever was bothering her, at least she still desired him. 

  
  


Max felt her mouth go dry as Alec's tongue peeked out of his mouth to capture the fine mist of cocoa temptingly sprinkled over his lips. She swallowed heavily when she caught the familiar telling twinkle in his eyes. But who could blame her? Right from the first, she'd been equating chocolate with Alec and sex. It didn't matter the time or place, she'd think of Alec eating a chocolate bar, or pouring syrup on... and she was mush inside. 

  
  


It took a little while until she'd realized that the craving that she'd had, had become an addiction. There were some days when she'd wondered how she'd managed to live without him this intimately in her life. Until the moment it occurred to her that she hadn't been truly living. Just floating along in her existence. But as addictions went, Alec wasn't harmful to her. He didn't actively put her in danger, like certain other people had. He didn't take up every waking moment of her life like a chemical constancy. But chocolate on the other hand. That stuff could be plain evil. Max sniffed derisively at that thought and moved over to the couch, slightly perturbed with herself. 

  
  


Alec had watched the byplay on her face. Going from desire, to contemplation, then to deep thought, followed quickly by disgust. And he was getting tired of wondering. He followed Max back to the couch. He perched on the arm, nudging gently at her shoulder until she looked up at him.

  
  


"Okay, what's bothering you?" he demanded, though he kept his tone light. She stared up at him, a long familiar look of annoyance crossing her features. 

  
  


"Nothing's bothering me," she stated indignantly. Alec sighed mentally. For Max, he simply quirked an eyebrow, letting her know that he wasn't as dumb as some people assumed. "It's nothing," she murmured again, her taut posture belying the words. 

  
  


"Just tell me," he instructed, trying hard not to smirk. Max opened her mouth, perhaps to deny again that there was anything going on, but shut it abruptly and glanced away. Alec eased himself into the small space beside her and rubbed one hand across her back. "It's okay Max," he soothed, beginning to get an idea of just how big a problem this might be from her behavior alone. "Whatever it is, I won't hold it against you." He tilted his head to the side. "Well, most anything." He quirked a smile her way, but she wasn't looking at him. She was intently studying her fingers, clasped together tightly. 

  
  


"You'll think it's stupid," she murmured at last, glancing away from her hands, but not at him. Alec waited a moment, but she didn't continue. So he slipped from the seat he occupied and turned to kneel at her feet. He took hold of her hands that were writhing in her lap, stilling them gently. With his other hand, he guided her chin back until she was forced to avoid him by simply averting her eyes. He waited until she darted a glance in his direction to gauge the level of patience he was willing to exert on dragging this secret out. Alec schooled his features into a semblance of neutrality. 

  
  


"I will never think that the things that bother you are stupid," he promised her. "I may not understand completely what you're going through. But I promise you that I'll support you and be there for you. You can tell me anything."

  
  


Max held his gaze for a moment. She believed him. He may not have been the female powerhouse of logic, for that position obviously belonged to her female roommate and best friend, Cindy. But since they'd gotten together, Alec hadn't once, not ever ragged on her for the things that she held close to her heart. Little things, like habits and mannerisms, yes. But it was done in such a way, that it was gentle teasing that she could heartily reciprocate. And there was the fact that he had already seen her at her lowest. And had made her laugh. 

  
  


"I... I just have been a little," she began hesitantly. She stopped, pressing her lips together, wondering why this one little thing had been bothering her so much. But bother her it did. Perhaps like a good many other women in this world. She finally got it out in a rush. "The last few weeks, I've... put on a few pounds." She glanced up at him again, feeling the tension releasing its cruel grip, now that she'd finally said the words. 

  
  


Alec felt his eyes widen as he took in what Max was saying. She'd gained weight? Okay, that was interesting. But was it really a good enough cause for this misery? But he realized that she was waiting for his answer. "Okay," he offered cautiously. "Um... how much?"

  
  


Max shrugged and quickly ducked her head. "Four pounds," she murmured. Alec squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his lips together so as not to let the relieved chuckle escape. Max would never forgive him that. But really, four pounds? Four measly little pounds. He just couldn't see how that was such a major concern. It wouldn't have bothered him. 

  
  


But then again, Max was female. They were always worried about their weight, their looks. Okay, so Max never seemed to be, which was probably why this was enough of a surprise to him. But in the end, Alec really didn't think it was that major of an issue. A wicked grin lit up his face. "Really?" he drew out the word in such a way, that Max's eyes snapped up to his. "Where?" he demanded. Max stared at him, mouth agape. 

  
  


What did he mean? Where? Like she could pinpoint the exact spot the fat had migrated to. But knowing her luck, it had probably all gone into her ass. But before she could bite out a scathing retort, Alec's hands had disappeared from her lap and she was thrown off balance as he caught up her ankle and lifted it to his chest. He ignored her muffled shriek as he pulled off her shoe and then peeled her sock off. 

  
**  
**

****"Nope," he grunted as he studied the trim ankle resting in his palm. "Still looks slim to me. Better check the other one." He repeated the motion with her other foot, though Max squirmed half-heartedly. He repeated the measure, though his finger tickled at the underside of her foot, making her squirm even more. "That one's good too," he scoffed.

  
  


"Alec!" Max protested as he dropped her foot. "What are you doing?"

  
  


"Shh!" he grinned, glancing up at her. "We're gonna find where that dastardly weight went to." His fingers skittered up her legs, massaging along her calf muscles. Alec rose up off his knees and Max let her legs fall apart to accommodate his body. His hands rested a moment only on her knees, circling around them all the way, as he tugged her away from the confines of the cushion she had sunk into. Max allowed herself to be dragged minutely forward. Her embarrassment faded slightly in the face of his smooth hands roaming over her fabric clad legs. It had never failed to excite her to watch him pleasure her and even now, she was not immune to the sensations, whatever else might be on her mind. 

  
  


"Not there," he murmured with a wicked grin. He walked his fingers up to her hips and then spread his hands to span her waist. Max's eyes followed his gaze, where he mentally measured. He winked up at her. "Same as always," he assured her. Max wanted to groan in agony as mental agitation of her personal dilemma over her weight warred with the physical demand for satiation. But it was as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown over her as she realized that his hands had wormed their way under her body and she was now sitting on his hands. Her face flamed as she squirmed to get off him.

  
  


"Alec!" she protested wildly, sure that he was about to make the complaint that had already existed in her mind the last few days. 

  
  


"Yeah?" he tilted his head up to look at her as he chewed his lower lip. "There's something wrong here." And to her complete horror, tears seemed to well up in her eyes. But before she could complete the act of moving away from him, he'd scooped her towards him and easily reversed their positions to an extent. Before she realized it, he was the one reclining on the couch, while he'd maneuvered her to straddle his hips. His hands remained on her posterior as a lazy grin stretched his mouth wide. "That's better," he sighed. "Yeah, I'm more familiar with it this way." 

  
**  
**

****"Okay, enough!" Max finally snapped. She tried to clamber off him, but Alec held her tightly against him, his hazel eyes peering up at her face innocently.

  
  


"Enough what?" he asked quietly, as she squirmed on his legs. 

  
  


"This isn't a joke Alec," she warned him, her voice low and full of ire. 

  
  


"I never said it was," he replied easily, though his voice was as low as hers. He straightened up a little, still refusing to let her go. "I just want to know exactly why it's such a problem. 'Cause I honestly can't see it."

  
  


Max blinked her eyes rapidly, perplexed. How could Alec not see? Or was he talking literally? Because she herself, much more familiar with her body, hadn't been able to figure it out. But Cindy's bathroom scale didn't lie. "What do you mean?" she demanded. She twisted around, trying to look herself over. "It's right... somewhere." 

  
  


Alec shook his head, his mirth finally pouring forth. Of course, Max whipped her head around to glare at him, but that only made him laugh harder. And the more he laughed, the more she struggled to be free of him. "Jeez Max!" he finally gasped out, catching her hands as they shoved at his shoulders. "Calm down," he panted, exerting himself a little to hang onto her. After another moment, she finally stilled in his arms, her head drooping to rest on his chest, just under his chin. Alec wrapped his arms back around her waist, wanting her to talk freely to him. He didn't want to have to drag this out of her. But after a long moment of silence, he realized that he just might have to. He moved one hand to brush along her cheek, raising her head again. "Is it really that bad?" he asked gently.

  
  


"I don't know," she ground out. "You tell me? Are you still going to want to be with me when I get hideously fat?" Alec wasn't often surprised, but he was really taken aback. Did Max actually believe that he was that into looks? But of course, as she was oh so willing to do, she'd use his past history against him. "I mean, look at every chick you've panted after. Skinny Minnie's, every single one of them. And now, after eating all that damn chocolate...!" 

  
  


"Max!" he interrupted sharply, before she could really get into a full steam. She glared mulishly at him. "If you really think that looks are so important to me, then why the hell didn't I stay with any of them?"

  
  


"Cause someone better looking always slinked her way across your path," she snorted, though she had the grace to seem a little ashamed of her outburst. But Alec was already shaking his head.

  
  


"No," the quietness of the word, the intensity behind it silenced the chaos in her mind and Max found herself stilling just to hear what he had to say for himself. "I didn't stay, because those women meant nothing to me. They didn't make me think about things. They never challenged me to be better. I never had to be real for them. Never wanted to be the real me when I was around them."

  
  


Her eyes darted down to his chest before she gathered enough courage to ask, "is that what I do to you?" Her voice was just as quiet as his had been.

  
  


"Since the first moment I met you," he smiled gently. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, then pulled back to look her in the eye again. "I won't say that looks aren't important. More, I think you should be comfortable with how you look, and not worry about what other people think."

  
  


"It's not that simple," she muttered, "or that easy."

  
  


"I'm not saying it is," he countered. "Max, you are a very beautiful woman. That is in your genes and what Manticore did to us. We can't escape it. But it's up to you to make yourself match that beauty on the inside." He paused, trying to gather his thoughts, to find a way to explain exactly why he cared less for her physical appeal than the rest of the inner package. "Max, whenever I see you caring for your friends, trying to help others, or even straightening me out, that's when I think you're at your most magnificent. That's when the beautiful person I know shines through."

  
  


A small tendril of a smile crept over her face. "You really think that?" she asked tremulously. He nodded carefully. 

  
  


"I really do," he assured once more. Max blushed slightly and moved to rest her head on his shoulder.

  
  


"I'm sorry," she whispered. His hand moved to stroke her back lightly. "It's just with all the chocolate, and then finding out I've put on weight, which I'll have you know, never happens to me..." she trailed off as Alec turned his head to stare down at her, perplexed. 

  
  


"How did you put on weight?" he demanded, trying to think this through. "I mean, Manticore designed us so that we'd always be at our optimum weight, unless we're severely malnourished. And I know that hasn't been happening." He smiled haltingly, thinking of all the breakfasts in bed, afternoon lunch breaks and quiet dinners together. 

  
  


"All that chocolate," Max mused, distractedly as she gazed at his pensive face. 

  
  


"Yeah right," he scoffed. "Believe me Max, any calories you may have gotten from eating chocolate were very swiftly burned off."

  
  


Max tilted her head to the side as she considered that. "True," she conceded. "But then how the hell...?" They were silent as they thought on it.

  
  


"You know what I think?" Alec asked into the silence. Max shook her head, encouraging him to continue. "I think that maybe it's because you're happy. You're getting back to you're old healthy self. I mean you look a lot better since..." He didn't dare say,  _'since you broke up with Logan for good.'_  But she understood anyway. And luckily, she was no longer inclined to snap his head off for any real or even imagined slur against the older man. 

  
  


"Am I?" was all she murmured enigmatically. And Alec was able to warm to the subject. 

  
  


"Mm hmm," he grunted. "You're cheeks have filled out. You've lost the circles under you're eyes. In fact," he leaned back a little way, appraising her face, "you just glow." She rolled her eyes at him and then laughed. He waited until she settled down and continued. "I think I once read somewhere that continual heavy stress can cause weight loss. Maybe its true for transgenic as well."

  
  


"Maybe," she conceded with a small shrug. "The last few years have been... stress inducing."

  
  


"Well see," Alec chortled, "nothing to worry about." She studied him for a moment, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips.

  
  


"Really?"

  
  


"Really baby," he promised. "I love you just the way you are, right in this exact moment."

  
  


"I love you too Alec," she breathed out happily, "just the way you are." She leaned down to kiss him, her lips teasing at his own. She pulled back as he trailed after her, pouting when he opened his eyes to see her leaning back on his legs. "You know," she whispered, "you never did finish your little search mission."

  
  


"That's right, I didn't," he agreed solemnly, though he was transfixed by the sudden merry twinkle in her eyes. "Now where did I leave off." 

  
  


"Oh I think," Max sighed as she dragged his hands from around her waist up her sides, "that you were heading in this direction."

  
  


"Was I now?" Alec purred as he took her broad hint. His hands slid over the soft cotton of her t-shirt, pausing to tickle lightly at the underside of her arms and then moving forward to cup her breasts. "Just look what I found," he grinned up at her, pleased to see it was matched on her face. "I might have to explore this further."

  
  


"Please be my guest," Max arched slightly at his sure touch. His hands disappeared, but she wasn't worried because she immediate felt them at the hem of the shirt. His hands blazed a trail across her ribs, pushing the material up as they went, enjoying the feel of what he assumed was a camisole. She let loose of him so that he could complete the action, smiling to herself when she heard his indrawn breath. Perhaps that new lingerie purchase she'd just made wouldn't go to waste tonight as she'd imagined. 

  
  


Alec froze as he caught sight of the black lace material stretched taut across Max's ample bosom. He barely noticed as she shook the shirt loose from her frame and it fluttered to the bare carpet. His eyes followed the trail of miniature black pearl buttons that dipped into her cleavage, the lace converging into fire engine red silk that clung to her like a second skin.

  
  


"Oh God," he groaned, as their playful banter was lost to the lust that was curling through him. "Maxie..."

  
  


"You like?" Max drawled as she reached down to drag his shirt from him. He moved along with her, by rote, lifting his arms for her and only when the material passed before his eyes, did his attention snap back up to her face. He didn't bother to reply, seeing how by the way she was smiling, a certain portion of his anatomy had already made clear, just how much he liked. All he could manage to do in responsewas to bury his lips in the dark shadow between her breasts. Her arms wound around his neck once more as she shifted about on his legs. 

  
**  
**

****Alec dragged his lips upwards, delighting in the rising heat of her skin. He nibbled a path across her jaw, to nip gently at her ear. "I like," he finally breathed out. He let his head fall back as her mouth descended on his, another groan escaping his mouth as she rubbed her torso against his chest. The lace scratched temptingly at his skin, as every nerve bundle in his chest seemed to vibrate. His hands slid back down her sides and she shivered unconsciously. But when his hands met the waistband of her jeans, he pulled back. Glancing down, he realized that the satin did indeed go further.

  
  


"Mm hmm, Alec," Max sighed into his ear before giving it a small lick. "Go ahead Alec," she urged him, sliding back until she rested on the edge of his knees. With a quick glance up at her, his hands moved to unbutton her pants. He inhaled sharply as the button gave way and the zipper lowered underneath his trembling hand. He couldn't believe she'd acted on his recent teasing about some lingerie they'd seen in a store window one day out and about on deliveries. Of course, he'd been pointing out the lurid neon pinks and garish purples. But he hadn't seen the little red and black number that she had on now. 

  
  


Once he'd pushed the zipper all the way down, Max stood, letting her pants slide down around her legs as Alec watched, captivated. He'd imagined her like this, just for him, but it had never been a reality until now. The red satin teddy clung to her body. The high cut of the legs accentuated her hips, making it look as if her legs went from here to eternity. And standing there, looking so supremely sure of her feminine allure, Max waited. For him. She reached out one hand to him and Alec took it, standing as he did so. She cocked her head to the side.

  
  


"You said tonight was going to be special, so I figured why not," she told him softly. 

  
  


"Every night is special with you Maxie," he finally found his voice. "But damn, you look..."

  
  


"Good?" she asked teasingly, but he quickly shook his head. "Sexy? Alluring? " He shook his head at each one and a puzzled frown began to take over her face. 

  
  


"All of those," he assured her. "But you just look... All I can say is... damn!" She understood then and a laugh gurgled up out of her throat. He always had words, but apparently, one hadn't been invented yet to encapsulate it all. Max moved away a few steps, then glanced over her shoulder, giving him her best come hither look before making her way to the bed. Alec would have followed immediately, like an obedient puppy, but he wanted to take in all the glory. And her backside looked just as good as the front, especially the way the material stretched and shimmered over her nicely rounded bottom. 

  
  


"Alec," her voice prompted movement and he caught up to her just as she reached the foot of his bed. His arms slid around her waist, luxuriating in the feel of the satin over her silky smooth caramel skin. Her arms stretched up to circle around his neck as her head drifted to the side. Once again he trailed moist kisses over her taut skin, his hands moving to cup those luscious breasts that were straining against the delicate lace. 

  
  


Alec paused one moment, moving his left hand up to her shoulder to ease the thin strap down. The material now loosened a little, it began to slip, held up only by her rounded breast. Alec tugged at the material, drawing it downwards until the lace scratched at her already erect nipple. She moaned, low in her throat as the action caused her already excited body to thrum even more. He repeated the action with the other side, rubbing roughly until her nipples were standing firm and glowing a rosy pink. 

  
  


Max's hands could no longer remain idle. She let one hand entangled in his hair, while the other dropped behind her to struggle with his pants. She soon had them undone, he hand dipping into the fabric to find his weak spot. He groaned as her fingers slid around his cock, pulling gently, encouragingly. Still fascinated by the lace and satin covered body before him, Alec, quickly caught the hem of his jeans under one foot and pulled his leg free, the other side slipping down, freeing himself for her. 

  
  


She let out a breathy gasp as the hardened flesh of his thighs scraped against her skin, her finger tightening across the nape of his neck. Alec let his teeth sink into her shoulder, carefully, not hurting her. Her hand tightened reflexively around his cock and his hips jerked forward at the motion. He let his eyes drift shut as his fingers continued to roam, his other senses working to create an image of her. One hand left her breasts and he heard her small moan of protest. But as his fingers dipped low between her thighs she gasped. He could feel the wetness of her core, seeping through the satin and with a wicked smirk he quickly withdrew his hand. 

  
  


"Alec, please," Max whimpered, but then his hands were back at her breasts. But not playing, as she wanted. No, now his hands were pulling the loose material down, his fingers deftly working the material so that the lace was underneath her bosom, pushing her flesh upwards as he pulled the straps back up over her shoulders. Once that was done, he nudged her gently. 

  
  


"Lay down," he instructed quietly. With a calculating smile, she leaned over the bed and slowly crawled her way to the top, giving him a generous view of her backside. But when she turned over, she found that he was utterly still, his eyes closed, his jaw clenched. She pursed her lips and then realized his game. She quickly arranged herself as artfully as she could. 

  
  


"Alec, baby," she crooned. "Come here."

  
  


Alec waited another heartbeat as he slowly opened his eyes. His breath escaped him as he took in the picture of her. She was laying in the exact center of the bed, her arms resting above her head. Her breasts were thrust upwards, the black lace framing her as he'd imagined it would. She'd drawn one leg up slightly, listing it over her other leg, shielding herself. He groaned as he threw himself upon her. Her unadulterated giggle of pleasure reverberated through him. 

  
  


"God Maxie," he shuddered, "so beautiful." He caught her mouth in a deep, drugging kiss as his hand delved between her thighs. He stroked at her clit a moment before reaching lower for the clasp, thanking whatever deity there was that she'd chosen snaps instead of those damnable eyelet and hooks. The teddy came apart as was intended and Alec pulled back from the sweet honey of her lips. "Yes?" he asked as his fingers once again circled around her entrance. 

  
  


"Oh yes," she cried out. "Now, please." Alec moved his hands to her hips, lifting her slightly as his cock nudged against her entrance. He sank into her, stilling a moment as her walls clenched around him. He pulled back and thrust again, moving further into her. Max lifted her legs to clench them around his thighs as he drove himself into her. "More," she moaned. Alec complied, his rhythm hard and steady.

  
  


Max was exulting in the feel of her lover moving over her and inside her, her neck arching to feel him more deeply. But when she felt the satiny fabric of her teddy flutter softly against her hardened nub, her mouth opened in a surprised gasp. She felt it again and her eyes flew open as Alec used the fabric to tease her. She thrust her hips harder now, trying to capture the elusive motion against her sensitive spot. After a moment Alec obliged, pressing harder, rubbing with circular motions. While she loved his hands on her, she couldn't deny the suddenly exotic sensuality of the satin on her flesh. 

  
  


"God, that feels so good," she gasped. Alec nodded, a masculine pride washing through him as she continued to gasp underneath him, writhing, searching for just the right pressure and feel of the material. It wasn't long until she had stiffened, crying out wordless sounds. Alec grit his teeth as he continued to thrust, finally stilling as he felt Max's legs go lax. Her head lolled to the side and he smiled gently. 

  
  


"Sweetie?"

  
  


"Oh my God," she moaned softly. "So good. Dizzy," came her short explanation. Alec chuckled as he slowly began to move again. He gathered her close, pleased as her thighs clenched against him, her hips thrusting weakly in time with his. He ducked his head to take her breast into his mouth, sucking hard as she arched on the bed. It didn't take long until he turned his attention to her other nipple, making it as rosy as its twin. But Max seemed to recover and while his attention was diverted, thrust her foot into the mattress. 

  
  


She had their position reversed before Alec could protest. Not that he minded. Max leaned back, his cock still hard and steady inside of her. Alec pulled his knees up to support her as she rode him, so maddeningly slow. He thrust his hips up into her, his eyes begging. With a wicked grin, Max reached behind herself to cup his sac, squeezing with careful pressure. Alec felt his eyes rolling up into his head as his climax tore through him, slightly unexpected. He loved when she did this to him. All he could feel was centered at their joining. The tight, slick walls of her passage clenching around him as his orgasm pulsed through his cock. 

  
  


Once he'd regained his breath, Max leaned forward to place a kiss against his cheek. She slid herself up his body slowly and he twitched slightly at the lost of her moist heat. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him when she would have moved to his side. "Stay," he murmured. Max complied with a happy smile, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder. Their eyes drifted shut, sated, at peace. With themselves and the narrow sphere of their part of the world.

  
  


***** 

  
  


"Maxie," Alec crooned in her ear. "Wake up," he pleaded urgently. "We're going to be late."

  
  


"Late for what?" she murmured drowsily. 

  
  


"Your surprise," Alec suppressed a chuckle when her eyes flew open. Her mouth opened as she started to speak, but he hushed her. "You have to get up and come with me to see it." And instead of arguing, as she might have once done, Max pushed herself up and enthusiastically threw herself into the act of dressing.

  
  


***** 

  
  


Logan Cale cursed himself for the third time as he hurried into the lift of Fogle Towers. His car still wasn't back from the repair shop. Evidently, the mechanics could figure out how to remove tar and bird feathers from the outside. But none of the idiots had bothered to check the engine. He frowned as he thought on how incompetent some trades people were getting these days. Did no one take pride in their work any more?

  
  


And of course, the day he was supposed to get Bessie back, the mechanic had called and said it would be another day or two. And there was no way that he could cancel this meeting with his newest informant. Getting the dirt on the corrupt State Senator was too important to let a little thing like no transportation ruin things. 

  
  


Things would have been fine, if his exoskeleton hadn't been giving him problems. But he'd manage to get the pieces tightened, even as he wondered when and why he'd fiddled with the rear servo-motor mechanism . But then, he was absentminded about a lot of things these days. He just couldn't concentrate on anything but figuring out a way to get Max back. 

  
  


He finally made it to street level. The elevator doors slid open and Logan glanced up to see one of the building's other occupants, waiting for the lift. He moved to step out, but as he did, there came the most hideous noise. Logan eyed the woman warily and beat a hasty exit, glad that he wouldn't be stuck in the enclosed box with such a vulgar person. 

  
  


He pushed through the glass door, grunting slightly. For some reason, his exo seemed much heavier than normal. He shrugged it off, wondering if he were coming down with some sort of flu bug. That would certainly account for the sluggish feeling he had. But before he had even gotten to the mouth of the closest alley, he noticed once again, that someone seemed to be throwing their disgusting trash around. Logan glanced about him, exasperated. All these people on the street, and not one of them was conscientious enough to pick up the cigar end laying so carelessly on the sidewalk. Even as he was removing another of his precious latex gloves with which to remove the offending article, a young man bumped into him. Logan was forced back a step as the young man continued on. Eying the stranger's back warily, he felt quickly for his wallet in his back pocket. It was still there. So it was only rudeness that he had to contend with. Instead of rudeness and petty theft. 

  
  


But as he bent over to pick up the masticated cigar butt, he heard another one of those hideous noises. And this time, an accompanying scent that had him gasping for air. He stood quickly, the cigar forgotten. He glanced around, realizing that people were now staring at him. "Excuse me," he said, to no one in general. Some people just shook their heads, while others shrugged it off. Quite mortified, Logan decided that it was better just to get to his appointment. But after one step, and another noise and emanation, he wondered if he'd better rethink that plan. He took another cautious step. Another fart and this time the smell was enough to put a skunk to shame. 

  
  


"Well really young man," one older lady huffed as she pulled her scarf over her face. "In my day, we had enough sense to hold it in."

  
  


"So sorry," he apologized hastily, his face beet red. After all, what else could he say.  _'Sorry ma'am, it wasn't me!'_ For after all, the sound and smell did seem to be originating with him. But it just wasn't possible. He'd know if it were him... wouldn't he? 

  
  


He just couldn't chance it any longer. He turned around, the sounds and smells growing in number and volume as he tried to run back to his apartment building main door. But all he could manage in the heavy exoskeleton was a stately waddle. But at last he reached the door. His hand scrabbled at his coat pockets to find his keys. Keys that he had been so sure that he'd taken with him. He groaned aloud, realizing belatedly that while his wallet was safe, apparently his keys weren't. 

  
  


The tenant board of Fogle Towers was going to kill him. 

  
  


He glanced about as people continued to stare. Some mocking, others disgusted. Maybe some of them wondering why he hadn't crapped his drawers by now. And then it got worse. Not only was the volume of the unseemly emanations growing in volume, they seemed to be in accordance with the tune "Baa Baa Black Sheep". And then he hear IT. The sound worse than all the flatulence in the world. He turned with shocked eyes, to see her across the street. With him. Both of them, Max and Alec, doubled over, howling with laughter. 

  
  


After what seemed a horrifying millennia, they managed to straighten up. Alec gave him a jaunty wave, and still chuckling, wrapped a possessive arm around a now serene Max as they merrily went on their way. Logan closed his eyes, mortified that she, that they had seen all this. The worst moment of his life. Well, aside from being shot. And aside from almost killing Max with that drug. And aside from almost dying from the virus planted in her. Well aside form a lot of stuff. But still, it ranked up there. 

  
  


As he began to bang his head against the reinforced glass door that led to sanctuary, Logan felt something drift past his cheek. He opened his eyes carefully, wondering what new torment there would be. But all there was, was a single white piece of paper, settled at his feet. Logan couldn't resist. He bent over, gritting his teeth against what was sure to be an onslaught of noise. But blessedly, there was nothing. He snagged the paper and straightened up. He smoothed the few creases before reading the stark words in heavy black ink.

  
  


_'Don't worry exo-boy. I'm sure you'll find someone to_ wine _to about this whole ordeal.'_

_  
  
_

"Huh?" Logan snorted. "Idiot. Didn't even spell whine right!"

  
  


The End

 


End file.
